Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to portable information handling systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for improved battery performance under high temperature exposure.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems include portable devices such as notebook computers, media players, personal data assistants, digital cameras, cellular phones, cordless phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and 2-in-1 tablet-laptop combination computers. A portable device may generally be any device that a user may carry for handheld use and that includes a processor. Typically, portable devices may be powered using a rechargeable battery.
In certain instances, rechargeable batteries, such as included in a portable device, may experience accelerated performance degradation when subject to elevated temperatures.